


A Wandering Dream: Feel the Current Within

by Kemvee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cullen Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, gratuitous use of the wet clothes trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemvee/pseuds/Kemvee
Summary: NSFW re-imagining of Chapter 2 of AmdelMari's awesome 'A Wandering Dream'--Clearing her throat, Moira gestured to the outside.  “Looks like we’re stuck for the night.  There is no way that is letting up before morning.” She shivered again pulling her arms tight around her body and rubbing them in order to try and keep warm.“No.  It certainly doesn’t look that way.” His voice sounded distracted and she turned to find the stranger staring with unabashed admiration at her chest. Her vest had gone all but see through in the rain, she had never taken to wearing a breast band and the rubbing of her arms was unconsciously pushing her breasts together, her nipples peaked and visible from the cold.“Ahem!” He flinched at her interruption and immediately flushed at being caught staring.“Usually you should ask a girl her name before you admire her…assets.”





	A Wandering Dream: Feel the Current Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmdelMari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmdelMari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wandering Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891265) by [AmdelMari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmdelMari/pseuds/AmdelMari). 

> For my long time cheerleader and fellow connoisseur of all things Cullen, AmdelMari.
> 
> I highly recommend you enjoy the original story first. This is just my own silly AU because the thought of Cullen running back into someone he had a one-night stand with is so bloody amusing I had to write it down. 
> 
> The tags do not lie, this is completely NSFW  
That being said please enjoy!  
xxx

** Chapter Two ** **   
** **Feel the Current Within – The NSFW version**

_Twenty-Two Years Later_

“Ugh.”

Grizzly knickered and bumped Moira’s shoulder as she led the large, ruddy colored horse through the downpour. She jogged with the reigns in hand. It was too damn slippery to risk riding her. Last thing she wanted was to have to put down a damn fine animal. She spotted a small cave just up ahead, carved into the rocky hillside. She darted down the slope. A rattling sound had her grabbing her weapon. She pulled the sickle looking blade from her thigh holster and held the weighted chain in her left hand. A cloaked figure, male from the looks of it, held a sword at the ready as he stood beside his own large equine with a cart attached. They stared each other down for a long minute, getting further soaked by the second.

“Seeing as how you’ve yet to attack nor demand anything, I assume you are no bandit?” His smooth Ferelden accent sounded as he jerked his head toward her.

“No. Banditry is paltry and unamusing. Shall I assume the same of you, good Ser?”

“No bandit here.”

“Then, shall we share that lovely patch of dry earth there for a bit? I’m not fancying the soaked smalls I’m about to sport.”

He made a chuckling sound and gestured, “ladies first.” She hadn’t been joking, her cloak was already soaked through and she had to fight back a small shiver which raced up her spine, although whether that was from the cold or the sound of his quiet laugh reverberating between them she wasn’t sure.

“My, how chivalrous,” Moira mused as she led the way. The cave was just large enough to hold both people and keep their horses mostly dry and content. They squeezed in with the cart awkwardly hanging out of the cave. They stood there for a long set of minutes, watching the sky. 

“That…is not stopping anytime soon. Is it?” The man asked with a heavy sigh. Moira had the feeling it was rhetorical but she wasn’t one to let questions go unanswered.

“Perhaps it’s attracted to the countryside and trying to court it?”

He snorted and shook his head. “That’s a unique outlook.”

“Well, it’s either that or the clouds are depressed and sobbing their sorrows. Your pick.”

“I think I’ll stick with the lighter one.”

“Good choice.”

“May I ask about that weapon you carry? I don’t recall seeing it’s like before.”

“Hm?” Moira looked at her right thigh. “Oh. It’s just something I picked up from a job in Par Vollen.”

“You’ve been to Par Vollen?”

“Mm. Ugly country. Grey. Everything. I thought maybe the large Qunari would be interesting after all I’ve heard of them. Nothing of the sort. At least not the ones I came across.”

“The one I’m acquainted with would certainly change your mind. Then again, he’s technically Tal Vashoth, so…”

“Moot point then.” Moira grinned at the man. He looked back and she had to swallow her tongue. _Maker_, but he was a handsome man. Tall and broad in the shoulders; muscular from what she could gleam from the little peak of his forearms she could see from under his cloak. But it was his eyes that were the most striking. Amber brown, like whiskey in a glass, she could quite happily drown in them. Then her eyes fell to his mouth and the distracting scar which bisected his lip, accentuating his smirk, she wondered what it would feel like compared to the rest of his lips or the rough stubble of his chin. _Moira!_ She chastised herself, but this man was like a female’s libido dream walking around. She noticed him appraising her in a similar manner, his own eyes focused on the way she had bitten her bottom lip. Their eyes met again and each tore their gaze away, clearing their throats before they fell into an awkward silence.

Another shiver raced over her spine. She was not particularly happy about the notion of standing in a cave, wet, cold, and hungry. But, duly so, she did _not_ want to use magic and announce to this stranger what she was capable of. So, the old-fashioned way.

“Think there’s any good wood to be found?”

A choking sound came from her right preceding, “I beg your pardon?”

“Wood. Fire. Heat.”

“O-oh…” He reached up to rub his neck, a rather becoming shade of rouge staining his cheeks and only adding to his appeal. “Right, yes a fire would be good.”

“Think there’s any dry kindling or wood to be found?”

“Out there? No. But I might have—” he trailed off mumbling as he stepped closer to the part of the cart that was wedged just inside the cave. “Yes. Here we are. A few bundles of dry twigs and three pieces of firewood. Maker’s breath, is that all I have? Really?”

“It’s a start. We can drag a few smaller chunks into here to dry out by the fire we start.”

“True…let’s hope this doesn’t last the entire night.” She almost felt the same, she didn’t know who this man was but something was drawing her to him, it was unlike her to develop a crush quite so quickly.

“What? Am I such terrible company already? Shame. And here I thought I was a delight.” She teased drawing another low laugh from him.

“No. You’re not terrible company.” He looked at her again, his head inclined ever so lightly as if she were a puzzle he was trying to work out… it was most distracting.

“If you don’t mind starting a fire, I have some dried meat and bread in my saddlebag. I’m more than happy to share.” She spoke quickly, cutting through the odd tension that had built between them.

“Thank you, yes.” he spoke as he knelt to the ground.

Moira rummaged around her saddlebag, grateful to have a task to concentrate on rather than dwelling on the man who was busy striking at flint only a few feet away. She withdrew a chunk of bread from her last stop and a wrapped parcel of dried ram jerky. A small wedge of cheese happened to fall into her hand as well. She turned to see he’d gathered a few medium sized rocks to create a campfire barrier while he was bent further over, blowing over the embers he’d sparked. A fire rose up within a few moments and he continued to nurture it until it was licking away at the dry firewood. She was about to announce that their feast was served but her words caught in her throat.

Her anonymous companion had begun stripping his outer layers. His cloak and gloves were removed first and then he expertly unfastened the finely worked Silverite breastplate and pauldrons he wore. Lastly his padded doublet was added to the neat pile of clothing and armor leaving him clad in just his thin white undershirt. She had to fight an involuntary groan at the teases of toned muscle on display, or how the hair of his head and chest were glowing golden in the rising firelight.

Clearly it had been too long since she had last taken a lover if such a seemingly chaste display was setting her nerves alight quite so acutely.

As before Cullen noticed her scrutiny and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Ah, apologies. I grew up used to this kind of weather, it’s best to get out of wet clothes as soon as possible. The nights get cold here and soaked fabric next to skin is a recipe for illness”

_Of course_ Moira thought with rising embarrassment. Just what was wrong with her ogling the poor man, he was only trying to get comfortable. She gave a nervous cough “Ah yes, I should probably do the same.”

She set down the bundle of food and following the handsome stranger’s example pulled away her outer layers. They were soaked through, her skin turning pink from the chill and her earlier flush of desire. She loosened her long hair from its fastening also, hoping it would dry by the now roaring fire. When she was stood in her own leathers and button down vest she once again retrieved her parcel, she thought she heard a quiet groan as she bent over but it was quickly masked by Grizzly giving a shake of her bridle.

Moira scoffed at herself as she folded herself upon the cave floor beside the fire. She tore the bread in half and held one out for him to take. She took a bit of the meat jerky and used a small knife to slice some cheese off before setting the remainder down for him to serve himself. Sandwiching the meat and cheese in the bread, she took a bite. Staring out at the downpour that didn’t look to be letting up but instead getting heavier. A blinding flash lit up the outside for a fraction of a second before a near deafening rumble rolled overhead. Moira shuffled deeper closer to the fire, trying to ignore the unease that always came with storms.

“I can’t say I’m much fond of lightning either.”

Moira raised her head to regard her impromptu companion. He was giving her a knowing look. She nodded slowly and shifted in her spot. Very uncomfortable memories threatened to swim up and take her. Shaking them off, she simply replied, “once bitten, forever shy.”

“Indeed…”

Clearing her throat, Moira gestured to the outside. “Looks like we’re stuck for the night. There is no way that is letting up before morning.” She shivered again pulling her arms tight around her body and rubbing them in order to try and keep warm.

“No. It certainly doesn’t look that way.” His voice sounded distracted and she turned to find the stranger staring with unabashed admiration at her chest. Her vest had gone all but see through in the rain, she had never taken to wearing a breast band and the rubbing of her arms was unconsciously pushing her breasts together, her nipples peaked and visible from the cold.

“Ahem!” He flinched at her interruption and immediately flushed at being caught staring. Moira found the color exceedingly becoming on him and darkly wondered just how far the flush would spread under his shirt. She couldn’t really blame him for staring; Maker knows she had been doing the same since the moment they had stepped into the cave together.

“Usually you should ask a girl her name before you admire her…assets.”

“I am so unbelievably sorry!” He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and looked genuinely ashamed at having lusted at her so openly. _That’s a shame_ she thought, she rather liked the way he was looking at her. Yes, it had definitely been too long since her last sexual encounter if she was seriously considering sleeping with an absolute stranger. Still, her usual trysts weren’t much more than strangers, usually fellow mercs on a mission, seeking mutual physical relief before she invariably never saw them again.

She decided to take pity on her mortified admirer and gave a playful laugh, his eyes peaking open again cautiously. “It’s quite alright really, I confess you aren’t so bad to look at yourself” she said boldly before pushing her hand forward “I’m Moira.”

He took her hand, shaking it firmly. His grip was firm, warm, and sent a very peculiar sensation down to the pit of her belly. This man was strong, formidable; a warrior. Not that she needed a handshake to be able to tell _that_. But it helped…what it did not help was the strange attraction she was feeling towards this mysterious golden Adonis.

“Cullen.” _Cullen_ she thought with an odd spark of longing.

Moira smiled and gave a quiet hum as she unintentionally dragged her fingers over the back of his hand, reveling in the tiny tease of physical contact before remembering herself and turning back to her meal.

He did the same. Time slowly trailed by and she kept sneaking glances at Cullen, each time she noticed something new about him. Like the how his whiskey brown eyes had golden flecks in them, how his hair which she thought was merely waved was beginning to curl softly from the earlier rain and the heat of the fire. Her heart raced on the few occasions he met her eyes and it was her turn to look away in embarrassment.

_Oh sweet Maker I want him_ she thought, realization flooding her.

At each flash of lightning they inched ever closer to each other, attracted like magnets being pulled by some unseen force. When she was a few inches away from him, she let her hand purposefully rest against his and was pleased when he didn’t withdraw at once. She also finally caught his masculine scent, it was heady and sweet and something else distinctly unique, it was like pouring fuel on the flames of her desire. This stoic man had barely even touched her but already she could feel her arousal pooling.

She heard an answering growl from deep in his chest as he once again caught her staring at him. But this time she didn’t look away instead raising her eyes to meet his, an invitation in her expression. “Cullen” she said softly his breath hitching at the sound of his name on her lips. She looked at his parted lips again and licked her own “Maker you are a beautiful woman” he confessed quietly.

Moira felt herself redden at his lustful compliment before he seemingly realized he had spoken aloud.

He sputtered and flushed scarlet “I-forgive me” he stood abruptly, Moira not missing the tell-tale sign of his own desire protruding from his pants “I should give you some space.”

He moved over to the opposite side of their little fire, propping up his pile of discarded clothes to create a makeshift backrest, raising one knee to shield her view of his groin and studiously not looking at her any more.

She found it rather pleasing that he was being a gentleman, his small display of chivalry although _nice_ was not what she needed, not now she had seen evidence of his own want so clearly. But she would need to make the first move to overcome his sense of decorum.

Feeling emboldened by his open admiration and the unstoppable feeling of attraction she had experienced since first setting her eyes on him she shifted, prowling forwards on her hands and knees. Cullen looked up in alarm at her approach but then he saw her heavy lidded eyes, parted lips and his gaze darkened. His knee fell away as she crawled between his parted legs.

Still he held himself in check, his hands bunching in the strewn garments beneath him he would not act till she did and she had every intention of making his resolve crumble.

“I want you” she ghosted over his lips, pleading that he would give in to his base desires.

Hands like iron banded across her back and slipped into her long dried hair and he pulled her forwards onto his lips, crushing their mouths together with unchecked lust.They each moaned into the kiss. Both wasting no time with timid little explorations and instead groping and raking over each other’s bodies in their needy desperation. She shifted to straddle his legs, her hips beginning to rock automatically into his leather clad erection.

“Who are you?” He asked before he began to pour attention on her neck and the hollow of her throat.

“I’m Moira” she replied breathlessly while quickly ripping his thin shirt from over his head, her own followed course in her eagerness to feel his body pressed against hers. She gave a hiss as his hard planes and coarse chest her rubbed over her own smooth curves. Cullen’s hips bucked up involuntary at the increased contact, her own smalls becoming soaked in her arousal as he stoked her fires higher.

“No, you must be a desire demon” he corrected her, rolling his hips up impatiently once more. She growled at the action, standing up from his lap.

“I have never done anything like this” he confessed quietly as he watched her strip away the last of her layers and she believed him, somehow it added another layer of sinfulness to their forbidden tryst.

“Oh but you are temptation itself” he spoke seductively once she was bared before him. He dragged her back down against his hard body and began lathing attention on her breasts. Kneading with his firm warrior hands before chasing the firm press away with soft kisses and delicate licks. Then he fixed his mouth over each of her nipples in turn, sucking each nub into a stiff peak before giving another playful nip. Moira was bucking in his lap like a wild thing, her hips seeking friction that his covered arousal could not provide. At one of his sharp bites she let out a surprised gasp and in retaliation palmed him through his leathers, his answering groan a joyous retribution for her.

She hastily untied the knots at the top of his pants; pushing back the fabric just enough to allow his heavy erection to spring free and she took a moment to admire his hard length.

He was large, the tip of manhood glistening with precum and she began working him at once. Stroking him gently at first to spread his arousal before pumping him harder, seeking to undo this impossible man before her.

Cullen was entranced as she worked him, his own hands abandoning her breasts to begin playing with her own neglected sex. His fingers delved between her folds, spreading her arousal along her slit before testing her entrance with one long finger. She whimpered at the probing intrusion, it was good, but not enough.

“You are so wet for me Moira” he whispered into her ear and she felt herself clamp around his finger at the seductive words. He added a second finger to increase her torment and stretch her further, Moira’s whines becoming more urgent as they each took their time in testing and pleasuring the other with their hands.

Once he was satisfied with her preparation he withdrew his fingers and gave a show of tasting her arousal. Moira gave a shameful moan at the display, he wasn’t even touching her and yet she had never been more turned on in her life.

His eroticism proved too much to bear and she flung herself back at his lips. Tasting herself on his tongue as she moved her body over his waiting cock.

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly as he lined his tip up with her tight entrance.

She nodded “Yes, Cullen please!” she begged, ashamed at wantonness but wound too tightly to stop herself.

Finally her pleas were answered as he pushed up into her at the same time she allowed herself to drop onto his thick cock. Their bodies meeting at last, the stretch just the right side of painful as he fully sheathed himself. They paused for a second and sighed into another shared kiss each reveling in the satisfaction of their joining.

“Mmmn” she moaned as he began to rock up into her. His gentle searching thrusts helping her adapt to his girth. It was slow, it was sensual, but it wasn’t enough. Moira had one night with this stranger and she wanted to be fucked.

She pushed him by his shoulders till he was propped up rather than sitting. Now she was sat stop him she could finally look upon all of the exquisite physique that had been pressed up against her. He was unfairly attractive, she knew without a doubt that she was ruined for all other men. No one else would look this good under her, no one would fill her quite as well and no one would ever be able to pull her to such extremes so quickly. He smirked as she appraised him, one of his hands sneaking to their joining to begin circling her swollen clit.

“Ah” She gasped as once again began rocking into her, but she was determined to take what she needed from him. And so bracing her hands on her chest Moira began to ride him. Hard.

It was a riot of physical delight and she threw her head back to give herself over to the pleasure. His hands were firm on her hips guiding her movements. His sculpted body was thrusting up to meet hers, pushing her pleasure to even greater heights. His moans and her cries echoing over the thunder and rain. In no time at all she found herself on the precipice of a world shattering orgasm.

She came with an echoing cry of his name, her pace faltering at the last and she slumped towards his chest.

While still high from her release she felt her body jostled from its perch. Cullen briefly withdrawing to flip her over to her stomach, before pulling her ass up and quickly re-sheathing himself in her still twitching cunt.

“Maker yes!” She moaned shamefully as he began to rut into her from behind. Oh but he fucked with all the ferocity she had hoped when she first laid eyes upon him.

His hips were slamming into hers, her hands and knees becoming grazed from the friction of the cave floor but she didn’t care. All that mattered was him and the glorious sensation of his thick cock, spreading her wide and stoking her pleasure once again.

Cullen placed his hand on the small of her back, asking her to arch so he could deepen his angle of penetration and she gladly submitted. His hard, powerful thrusts were stroking that sweet spot deep within her, her cries starting up again with each solid slide of his sex in and out of her willing body.

Cullen grunted and moaned through his rising ecstasy, his hands gripping her even tighter as she felt herself clench around him.

“Oh Moira. You. Feel. So. Good” he spoke in time with each powerful slam of his hips.

It was his praise that sent her over the edge a second time. She keened and her arms gave out from under her. Cullen hilting himself once, twice, three times more before pulling out with a cry. His seed spilling over her ass and lower back.

She pulled him down into a tangle of blankets and limbs. Their breathing slowly returned to normal, their caresses losing their urgency as they came down from their mutual highs.

“That was incredible” she confessed as she snuggled towards him, dragging his cloak up over their legs.

“mmh” he agreed before nuzzling into her chest. The fire was nearly out but they didn’t feel the chill as they bathed in the residual warmth of their fornication and wrapped up in each other’s arms they fell asleep.

…..

Morning light slanted in over her eyes. A soft knicker stirred her from her sleep. She yawned and noted she was sore and stiff from sleeping on a cave floor and she tried to shift to stretch out her aches, but found herself trapped by the press of a warm body beside her. Moira’s eyes widened before softening at the sight before her. Cullen was still wrapped tightly to her body and snoring lightly, she hated to leave this little slice of perfection they had managed to carve out for themselves. But the sun was rising and reality had to prevail.

Cullen’s eyes opened at her stirring, his expression was sheepish which no doubt mirrored her own. They both rolled over and away from one another, refusing to look at the other while they dressed in silence. Next they packed up their belongings, both ignoring the druffulo between them. She was retightening Grizzly’s saddle un-necessarily just to have something to look busy with when she heard Cullen clear his throat, “so, uh. Thank you for the food and company.”

“Right. Yeah. Of course.” She replied stiffly.

“This is…where we part then.” She almost turned to look at him at the sound of regret in his voice but she couldn’t. She had survived so long by not letting anyone get close to her. Last night was a welcome distraction but it could never be more than that.

“Looks like.”

He gave a sigh at her apparent nonchalance “It was very nice to meet you, Moira.”

“Likewise, Cullen.”

“Safe travels.”

“You as well.”

They both led their steeds out and back to the road. Just before they turned to mount their respective horses he strode towards her with a look of fierce determination. Ignoring her little whelp of surprise he crashed his lips to hers once more. The kiss was hard and filled with the same passion he had displayed last night, but it was over in a moment.

He gave her a crooked confident smirk before turning away. She watched somewhat dumbly as he mounted his horse, gave a small wave and rode off.

Moira eventually had the presence of mind to begin her own journey. She was a good twenty minutes away before she burst into laughter. Grizzly snickered in agreement at her foolishness “Oh shush you, I saw you eyeing his mare up” she replied to her unruly horse before giving a longing sigh. How stupid. That was so ridiculously awkward. It wasn’t like she’d never slept with a man before. Granted, none as devastatingly handsome as that one and never a one night stand…but still. A small, yearning feeling settled in the pit of her gut. Casting a glance at the empty road behind her, she shook herself. What a silly girl she was. 

…..

Denerim was such a unique city the place was incredibly lively; almost overly so. Other places were so dull and lifeless it was like drudging through the afterlife. However Moira never did care much either way for Denerim. But it was great for a mercenary like herself. There was _always_ a job to be had, some paying very nicely, in her opinion. It had been a good two months since her cave adventure. She _still_ mulled over why it stuck with her even _now probably because it was the best sex of my life_ she could acknowledge that much. She hadn’t so much as looked at another man since then. Instead she had replayed the memories of that unbelievable evening over and over in her mind, sometimes she chose to pleasure herself while she reminisced, it was never going to be as good but it was enough for a wanderer like her.

Still, she found herself dwelling on that night more often than not, the best reason she could surmise was that Cullen had carried a unique scent that she only realized _after_ they had parted. It was an old comfort. The smell of elfroot and embrium. If he’d had a sweeter scent melded in, then that would have been the perfume of lyrium. Just like her papa from when she was just a tiny girl. That was probably why she’d felt comfortable around him. Unwisely so. He _could_ have been a murderer for all she knew. _‘But he wasn’t,’ _her mind tossed at her. Rolling her eyes at herself, she groaned audibly. Why the bloody void did one stranger, one man, have to make her lose her sensibilities? _‘Stupid woman.’_

She moved to stand before the job posting board. She scanned over the flyers present. Escorting…exporting…importing…

“You look capable.”

Moira turned her head with a bored look at the man who spoke to her. “Yeah? Why?”

“I’m assumin’ since you’re at the board here you’re lookin’ for work. Am I right?”

Biting back the scathing sarcasm she really felt like slinging at him, she smiled thinly at him. “I suppose so.”

“I got a job and I can’t exactly post it. Y’get what I mean?”

Unposted jobs _always_ paid better. But…they usually weren’t exactly legal either. Her coin purse _was_ getting low. Turning toward him, she gestured at him to lead the way. Details were important and if it couldn’t be posted, it couldn’t be openly talked about. Her hand stayed on her weapon as they walked, out of sight under her cloak. They reached an alleyway. He checked both ways before motioning her to follow. She stepped into the darkened alcove and moved her back to the wall. She wasn’t a fool. The man dropped the act.

“Sorry about that. I’m actually one of the king’s own guard. I’ve been tasked to find few good warriors for an escort mission. But it’s of utmost secrecy. I don’t even entirely know of who is to be escorted from Brandel’s Reach here.”

“And I’m just supposed to believe you’re a royal guard?” Moira crossed her arms, glaring at him.

He gave her a small smile and withdrew an official seal, holding it out for her to inspect. “I’m actually glad. You’re the first one to actually question me on my credentials. The ship is at the docks and is prepping to leave in one hour’s time. The voyage will last four days to get to Brandel’s Reach to meet the secondary party that will join you in escorting the figures back here. All in all, there should be ten of you along with the escorted.”

Moira handed the seal back. “Why is the king so wary and secretive about this?”

“He didn’t say but I assume it is politically charged.”

“What kind of pay am I looking at here?”

“Oh, right,” he removed a coin pouch. “This is the first half. The other half will be delivered upon safe arrival.”

Moira eyed the pouch. That was a hefty sum upfront. She narrowed her eyes. “Is this where the rest of your men jump out and attempt to arrest me for accepting a job too good to be true?”

“What? No. Of course not. This is legitimate, miss. I swear it.”

“There’s a catch.”

He shifted on his feet and eyed her closely before he chuckled, shaking his head. “And here I thought mercenaries were all in it for the money alone. Look, there’s some…suspicion about some people going on this mission. That’s all I can say here. If you’re not who we’re looking for, you’ll get a lovely sum of money and probably a bit of prestige upon arrival back in Denerim.”

“Thinly veiled threat.”

“Only if you’re who we’re searching for.”

Moira felt a dry smile spread on her lips. “One more question, what happens if another hired blade tries to slit my throat or take my coin? You know, competition and all that.”

“Well, considering the Amaranthine isn’t sovereign territory of Ferelden…I’m not certain there’s much we _could_ do.”

“Well then, sounds like I have a ship to catch.”

“Indeed it does.”

Moira took the coin and cautiously made her way to the docks. She kept her eyes and ears open for an ambush the entire time. It wasn’t until she was aboard the vessel and a good hour at sea that she relaxed marginally. Among the five hired swords, she was the only woman. Two of them were brothers; an archer and a battle-axe wielder. One of them was a rogue with double blades and a wiry, suspicious look to him. The last was a quiet warrior with a shield. He sat furthest away, whetstone in hand, working at his longsword. Moira sat at the aft, upon a crate, watching the waves lap at the sides of the ship. Tucking her right foot up, she breathed deeply of the saltwater air. Four days. She could handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> *Takes a bow*


End file.
